


Christmas Eve Can Kill You

by xLoveMx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pain, you all made me do this now you´ll have to suffer with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: And that was the story of how Luna Lovegood had moved into Malfoy Manor, and Draco had ended up with his hands deep in cookie dough as preparation for a Christmas party they´d be holding.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Twistmas 2019 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest





	Christmas Eve Can Kill You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas2019) collection. 

> This was a promp written for the Twistmas 2019 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest!   
The promp was: Christmas Cookies!
> 
> I haven´t written for Draco and Luna before, but I´ve always had a soft spot for them! So I hope you guys enjoy this little one shot, despite the twisting angle.

There were a couple of things Draco Malfoy never thought he´d ever end up doing. Surviving the war was one of them, along with ever leaving the house again once his parents had been taken to Azkaban. He´d spent weeks hiding, expecting people to come barging in with pitchforks, attempting to get revenge on him for what his family had done.

In retrospect he knew what they had done was wrong, but Draco had grown up thinking it was the right thing to do, and it had been hard to turn his back on it once he´d been chosen to be a part of it.

He´d been terrified of…**HIM**. Even now, with him having been dead and gone for months, he was still afraid to say the name out loud, or even think about it.

Draco was still here though, and no one had come to get him. In fact, nobody had shown up at his house at all. Safe for one person.

Luna Lovegood.

She´d been the last person he´d expected to appear on his door step. Well, apart from Hermione Granger maybe. Still, she´d shown up for the first time somewhere around September. Draco didn´t remember the exact date, because the days had started to blur at that point.

She had waited by the gate, and Draco had ignored her. He´d figured she´d go away on her own, which she had. Luna had, however, returned the next day. And the day after that. A week had passed eventually, and she was still there when he woke up, not leaving before the sun had gone down.

It had almost become some sort of ritual for him. He´d get up and walk towards the window, pulling back the curtains to watch her by the gate. She usually came dressed in something colourful, a book, or some sort of magazine in hand, and a cup of tea, which she kept warm with a spell.

When October rolled around, the colourful clothes were replaced by a warm jacket and a bright blue scarf, which seemed to be about the size of her entire body. She completely disappeared in it, and sometimes Draco caught himself feeling some sort of…endearment for her.

That was exactly the reason he eventually ventured out to the gate at some point in late October though. Things couldn´t go on like that.

“Do you have nothing better to do than stand out here?” He´d meant to sound harsh as he´d opened the gate, but Luna hadn´t seemed phased by it in the slightest.

“No. Nothing.” She had quipped and slipped past him.

He´s had half a mind to just throw the door in her face, but for some reason he hadn´t.

And that was the story of how Luna Lovegood had moved into Malfoy Manor, and Draco had ended up with his hands deep in cookie dough as preparation for a Christmas party they´d be holding.

He wasn´t quite sure why he hadn´t shut her down in the first place. Maybe because he´d thought nobody would turn up anyway. Or maybe because, somehow, Luna had brought life back to this old, dark house.

There were lights everywhere, Christmas decorations, and candles floating around the entrance hall. There was always a fire burning, warmth seeming to seep into the walls, content to stay. Then there was Luna, with her colourful dresses and a smile that never seemed to falter.

Draco couldn´t even remember the last time he´d smiled.

Well, that was until the day he´d found her in the kitchen, flour all over her clothes and hair, but with the brightest smile he´d ever seen.

“Do you know how to bake?” She´d asked and Draco had laughed. Half because her own smile had been so infectious, but also because the thought of him ever having to cook or bake, back when he´d still lived in this house with his parents, was hilarious.

He´d been forced to learn how to cook some basic meals at some point, because while his will to live hadn´t exactly been present, he had still possessed some sort of instinct that kept him from dying.

Now he was in the kitchen, a batch of cookies in the oven, and another one already finished. He wasn´t exactly big on the decorating part, but Luna could probably help with that. She was downstairs, finishing up some more of the decorations for the party.

She had invited half the students from their Hogwarts years, or so it seemed. What came as more of a surprise to him, however, was that most of them had agreed to come. Even Hermione Granger had promised to pay them a visit, something Draco hadn´t expected at all.

Ron Weasley had refused, which made a lot more sense to him. Maybe Hermione was too polite to decline, especially with an invite coming from Luna. Draco wouldn´t have blamed her if she´d stayed away, though.

There´d been days when he wouldn´t even wanted himself as company.

He still felt that way sometimes, but whenever he did Luna just…seemed to know, and she came sweeping in with a story about some cute animal, or nothing but her smile, that brightened up his day.

Glancing up at the two, still empty, boxes in front of him, Draco picked up some of the cookies and put them into the left one. There was no need to decorate them. It didn’t really matter what they looked like.

Feeling his stomach twist lightly, Draco pushed the feeling away, like he´d learned to do a long time ago. There was no need to get sentimental, this was going to be done in a few hours, and there was no reason to worry about it anymore. He had a Christmas party to organize after all.

They had gotten some people in to help with the food and drinks, because Draco had no idea how to cook an entire Christmas dinner, and while Luna might have known, there was just too much to organize to actually focus on just the food.

With all the people bustling around, it went unnoticed that he slipped a piece of paper to one of the passing waiters, before pulling the next batch of cookies from the oven and placing them in the other box. Once everything was done, he went to join Luna down in the living room. The fire was bustling, lighting up her face along with her smile, when she caught sight of him.

“Did you finish with the cookies?” She asked, the light touch of her hand on his arm coaxing a smile out of him.

“Almost. They turned out quite…okay.” He chuckled, something he didn´t remember doing before she´d walked into his life. Sneering, yes, but chuckling? Absolutely not. “I could use some help with decorating though. Sprinkles are not my friends.”

“I´ll take a look at it.” Luna replied, “Can you sign off on the delivery? The poor man´s been waiting in the hall for half an hour, but I didn´t want to interrupt your baking.”

“Maybe you should have.”

With another chuckle, she squeezed his arm lightly. “I´m sure the cookies are great. I´ll get to decorating. Meet you up there in five minutes?”

He thought about kissing her then. He´d thought about it quite a lot lately, actually. He´d never gotten around to doing it though, because that voice in the back of his mind was telling him that she couldn´t possibly love someone like him.

And because he was scared of losing all of this. Of messing it up.

“Yeah. I´ll see you in five minutes. The cookies are in the red box.” Draco nodded, and Luna smiled as she let go of his arm and walked towards the grand staircase that lead up onto the first floor.

Draco signed off on the delivery man in the hall, and was then greeted by the guy he had sent out to do a favour for him just half an hour ago.

“Did everything go according to plan?” He asked, his eyes scanning the room to see if anyone was watching them. Everyone seemed to be busy with setting up food, drinks and tables though, which was good. He didn´t need anyone seeing him with a man that couldn´t be accounted for later.

“Of course. Picked up the red box, delivered it and returned. No problems at all.”

“Red?” Draco asked, confusion clearly visible on his face. “I told you to get the green box,”

The man seemed equally confused, shaking his head. “No. The piece of paper clearly stated _Pick up the red box and take it to the agreed location_,” He then replied, shrugging his shoulders. “What does it matter though? There were the same cookies in both the boxes.”

Draco wanted to reply, but it was then that the full extent of the confusion of boxes unfolded in his mind, and he could feel his heart drop to his knees.

Without another word he sped up the stairs and into the kitchen, where he´d told Luna to meet him not three minutes before. She was standing by the counter, and for a moment he almost felt relieved.

She was alright. He had worried for nothing, right? Still, the twisting feeling in his stomach simply wouldn´t go away.

“Oh there you are,” Luna smiled, “The cookies are delicious! Better than anything I could have made. They were in the green box though. You must have mixed that up.”

There were so many things he meant to say. Things that would help the situation, things like _I love you_, but his voice was gone. There was not a word that came from his lips as Luna´s face went pale. It look as if all the life was drained from her body within an instant, the ghost of a smile still visible on her face, as she collapsed onto the floor.

Miles away, in a dark cell in Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy sat on the floor, a half-eaten cookie in hand, waiting for a death that would never come.


End file.
